Your mine
by Foyiwae
Summary: Tzekel-Kan turns Ariel human, for a price. He wants to rule the world, will she join him. Tzekel-Kan x Ariel


She gasped as she felt the magic course through her body, her tail disappeared, replaced by a pair of elegant human legs. Her eyes closed as the magic left her and she fell to the ground, her breathing soft and rapid. The man that watched the whole performance sneered evilly, before he stepped closer to the young woman. "Now precious, things are changing. Your mine!" His whisper ran through her mind and she covered her ears. She wanted to be human but she paid a price so dear. She was his, he would let her see her dear Prince. But she would never be allowed to be with him, why did it cost so much to be human?

"Come now Ariel, we have work to do" The man chuckled as two men lifted her naked frame from where she lay. "Get her clothed, and then we are going to have a magic show" With that they separated and he went down a flight of golden stairs. He had done well for himself after he left Eldorado, his magic had struck enough fear to control a certain number of men. All he needed was a girl, a beautiful girl to rule by his side, and Tzekel-Kan was convinced that Ariel would be the perfect woman for the job. She was so beautiful after all.

Now he just needed to overthrow royalty, and that would be simple with his magic. Chuckling he looked out a window. "Soon the world will be all mine" He whispered, a smirk spread across his dark features, tonight was only the beginning.

xxx

Ariel struggled as the guards took her to a room, getting her changed immediately. "You belong to Tzekel-Kan now, I suggest you just behave!" One of the guards threw her onto the bed and smirked. "Look at the pretty little fish girl, you don't think he'll mind if we have our own fun do you?" Ariel gasped as the others turned to look at her, and she dove under the blankets. "Don't you dare! You perverts!" She snarled looking up from her blankets at the fat face of the guard.

"And what you gonna do about it girly?" He spat before he grabbed her by the throat and pulled her up, pinning her roughly against the wall. She squirmed and whimpered, "Let me go!" She whispered struggling in his grasp, soon though she went limp, knowing she couldn't fight them off, she was still weak from being changed into a human. She wanted to cry, why did she want to be human so badly? She was going to be raped, she knew it.

Suddenly the guard that was holding her dropped her and was raised in the air. "I don't think the gods would like to hear about this?" Came a voice, before the guard was unwillingly moved over to the window. "Now, shall you jump? Or will I give you another chance?" Tzekel-Kan appeared from the shadows, a smirk on his face.

"Please Master! I'll obey you!" The guard was whimpering as he inched closer to the window. "Please stop!" Tzekel-Kan sighed and released him, before he walked over to Ariel. "Are you okay darling? I see these buffoons don't know how to look after a beautiful young lady." A dress appeared in front of her and she changed immediately. "Thank you" She smiled softly, taking the chance to embrace him to show her thanks. This was perfect, Tzekel-Kan could get her to like him on her own free will, then she could forget all about that Prince Eric, which would help him take over the world.

"Now Ariel, I suppose you are hungry? You have had a long day after all" His plans could wait, he just needed the girl to love him back first, he had all the time in the world.

She stayed close to him as they left the room, feeling unnaturally unsafe, as well as unstable. This was the first time she had actually used her legs for walking. Tripping she cried, before she felt strong arms around her. Looking up she saw Tzekel-Kan holding her close. "Are you okay Ariel? We cant have you getting hurt now can we?" She smiled softly and steadied herself on her legs again, before she began walking, gripping tightly onto Tzekel-Kan out of fear of falling. Why was this place so dark? Where was she anyway? Taking her chance she glanced upwards at the silent man as he walked down the corridor. Why did he want her? Why did she fall for his trap anyway? She felt so stupid, and so pathetic. There was nothing she could do any more, her life was in the hands of this man, and deep down, she felt happy about it.

Soon they arrived to a large room, also dimly lit. "Please my dear, have a seat, your food will be here soon" A fake smile graced her lips as she folded her hands, sitting down carefully. She still felt unsteady on her legs, she could only really walk with the support of someone, and she really didn't trust those big brutes that surrounded them. The way the group stared at her before, animal like lust in their eyes, it was strange, and felt so wrong.

Looking around she saw she was the only woman in the room. That made her feel ten times worse as she wrapped her arms around her thin frame, feeling the silk dress. Why did she have to go through with this? Though she knew she couldn't escape. Where would she go? And besides she couldn't say anything about what had happened to her, they would laugh at her and make fun of her.

She felt a tear roll down her cheek before she buried her head in her hands, crying as quietly as she could. It was so unfair. She didn't like this at all, except Tzekel-Kan was kind to her, in fact he was never mean to her or angry. He didn't take advantage of her and he has been so gentle with her. She felt her heart warm slightly before she smiled softly. The man was very kind, and she didn't mind when she was around him, he did turn her human after all.

Looking up she saw Tzekel-Kan was watching her, worry in his eyes. As soon as she did look up though he took the chance to look away, blushing slightly. He had been staring at her, something was strange about that. "Is it possible to get some water?" She asked quietly, watching Tzekel-Kan closely for a reaction. He just nodded his head before a glass of water appeared in front of her.

It was quiet, she was nervous. She wanted to say something but her fear had made her loose her voice. He was kind yes, but he was also the man that brought her here. Slowly she sipped her water before a plate of food was placed in front of her. She was so hungry but she was reminded of her manners. Especially in the company of a man. She waited for him to tell her to start, she didn't want to get into any trouble with this man, she did like him when he was kind.

"You can eat if you want, though if your not hungry I wont force you" Ariel jumped slightly when the man spoke before she began eating. The food tasted amazing, and she didn't know if it was because she was so hungry or because it actually genuinely tasted delicious. Coughing softly she watched as Tzekel-Kan ate. Why was he so kind to her? But to others he seemed so cold. She would have to find out later.

xxx

Her hand danced across the bed sheets as she lay there. Trapped alone in her new room she finally had time to actually look around at things. Looking out the window she saw the ocean, her home. She wished for that life back now, she didn't want to be human any more. At least she had drilled it in her mind that she didn't want to stay her.

Her mind kept wandering back to the man, she had questions to ask her captor. Sitting at the window she let out a soft sigh. It was such a large drop to the ocean below, there was no way she could escape from this height. Why couldn't she be free?

xxx

Tzekel-Kan smirked as he walked down the corridor. "This is perfect! All mine. Soon I will have control of both the world and the ocean, I am sure King Triton will do anything to ensure the safety of his dearly beloved daughter, this is the best plan ever!" He chuckled before he stopped. "She smiled at me when she looked at me. She is so beautiful, and maybe she'll like me? I need to make her infatuated, but I cant allow her freedom. She is delicate, rare, and mine all mine" He looked at his guards and chuckled. "Bring Prince Eric to me, I will show him what true power is like" The guards left and he knocked on Ariel's door. "Can I come in darling?"

Ariel gasped as she heard a knock on the door before she dashed back to the bed, and fell over. Tzekel-Kan immediately rushed in. "Are you okay?" He whispered lifting her into his arms. "Maybe you should stop walking for a little while and just relax hmm? I mean there is no rush, and you still have to get used to the legs." He placed her on her bed and smiled softly. She sighed and wrapped her arms around her legs. "Yes, I just really need the practice. I mean the sooner I can walk the sooner I can do other things, like dance and run" She giggled lying on the bed. "Oh how I've longed to be human for such a long time"

Tzekel-Kan smiled softly and sat down on her bed. "Well the sooner you walk the sooner I will teach you how to do those things" He wasn't sure about the dancing, but he could get others to show her. They were both smiling though. He loved her smile, she looked so beautiful when she was happy. "Would you like me to show you around? You could get to know the place better" He asked. She nodded and stood up carefully, before she moved closer to him to stop her falling. She didn't understand but she was growing to like this man and his kindness a lot. She was oblivious to his evil side after all.


End file.
